Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $9$ times $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $6$ and the product of $7$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What does adding $2$ to $9x$ do? $9x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (9x + 2) = \color{orange}{7(9x+2)}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $\color{orange}{7(9x+2)}$ $7(9x+2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(9x+2)+6$.